harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dementor
A Dementor is a Dark creature, considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent , and thus are often referred to as "soul-sucking fiends" and are known to leave a person as an "empty-shell." Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban The Ministry of Magic employed dementors as the guards of Azkaban prison, until mid-1996, when Lord Voldemort was sighted in the Ministry, and their defection to his side was realised. The dementors supposedly led the Death Eaters and Voldemort into the Ministry of Magic.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince After the end of the Second Wizarding War in 1998, the Ministry was reformed, and Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt ensured that they were not used by the government again.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury WebChat with J. K. Rowling There are certain defenses one can use against Dementors, specifically the Patronus Charm. Dementors hold no true loyalty, except to whomever can provide them with the most people to feed off. They cannot be destroyed, though their numbers can be limited if the conditions in which they multiply are reduced, implying that they do die off eventually. Description Appearance Dementors have a humanoid shape, approximately three metres, or 10 feet high, and are covered in dark hooded cloaks of long, ripped black cloth. Its body is greyed and decayed looking, and its breath sounds rattling, like it's trying to suck more than air out of a room. Its hands are "glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed". They seems to exude cold. A dementor's face has nothing but a large hole where the mouth should be, which is used for sucking the soul out of the victim in a process called the Dementor's Kiss, leaving victims in a state generally considered worse than death. The dementor pulls back its hood and clamps its jaws on the mouth of the victim and sucks out his soul, leaving him an empty shell, alive but completely, irretrievably "gone." Unlike other creatures, who move through some means of physical support, dementors are able to fly freely. Nature sucking the positive emotions from Harry Potter]] Dementors seem to suck all the light and happiness from the air as they draw long, rattling breaths, and cause darkness to close in everywhere and the victim to feel incredibly cold. They can glide toward a victim without sound, and they are sentient enough to taste and sense fear, being drawn to it and the promise of positive memories that it can feed off of. They are also intelligent enough to be greedy: they obeyed the Ministry of Magic for years because, in guarding Azkaban, they were provided with sustenance of any remaining hope or happiness in the prisoners. They can understand and follow at least simple instructions, which allowed a dementor to act as a bodyguard to Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge in 1995Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and for them to escort prisoners in and out of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission courtroom in 1997Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. They were able to communicate what they had heard Sirius Black saying in his sleep to the Ministry in 1993, implying that they can relay thoughts of their own to wizards through some unknown form of communication, though the extent to which dementors and wizards can communicate is unclear. It is possible that dementors react to emotion and/or thought, rather than to spoken words, though it's also possible they can hear and understand speech. Abilities Being blind, dementors sense and feed on the positive emotions of human beings in order to survive, forcing their victims to relive their worst memories over and over again. The very presence of a dementor can make the victim's surrounding atmosphere grow cold and dark, and as the number of dementors increase, so do the effects. Those that are kept in the company of a dementor for too long tend to become depressed, and are often driven insane, which was the main source of Azkaban's well-deserved horrible reputation when they still guarded its prisoners. Dementors rely fully on their ability to sense emotion and physical and/or mental health to track the movements of the prisoners in their care, and are generally unable to distinguish one person from another if both are in similar physical or mental condition. They were unable to identify Mrs. Crouch being snuck into Azkaban disguised as Bartemius Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice Potion, or Barty Crouch Jr. being snuck out disguised as his mother, since both were ill, as divulged by Bartemius Crouch Jr. under the influence of Veritaserum in 1995. They can also not distinguish between humans and animals very easily; Sirius Black, an Animagus, was able to escape from Azkaban in his dog form. Although Muggles cannot see dementors, they are affected in a way similar to wizards and witches, becoming depressed when near them.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix While at least one Squib, Arabella Figg, has claimed to see a dementor, the truth is that Squibs cannot see them, but have enough magical knowledge to identify their effects.Extra Stuff: Squibs at J.K. Rowling's Official Site After Bartemius Crouch Jr.'s mother died in Azkaban, dementors buried her body, which shows that dementors are also capable of physical labour, such as grave-digging. Dementor's Kiss .]] In addition to feeding on positive emotions, dementors can perform their last and most dangerous ability: the Dementor's Kiss, in which a dementor latches its mouth onto a victim's and sucks out the person's soul. The victim is left as an empty shell, incapable of thought and with no possibility of recovery. It is believed that existing after a Dementor's Snog is worse than death: as a person's soul is their true self, to be "kissed" by a dementor is to cease to exist, and yet also remain. The Ministry of Magic occasionally allowed this as a punishment, before Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister for Magic. Muggles who have had their souls sucked out in a dementor's attack are often mistakenly thought to be suffering from the medical condition known as by Muggle doctors, since after the 'kiss', the victim would no longer experience any brain activity despite no damage to the brain having occurred. It is unknown what effect a Dementor's Kiss would have on a person who had split his or her soul through use of a Horcrux. The only recorded Kiss occurred in 1995; Barty Crouch Jr., who had been working in secret for Voldemort, and was restrained at Hogwarts awaiting trial. His soul was sucked out by the dementor accompanying Cornelius Fudge as a bodyguard. The terrible consequence of this act was that it rendered Crouch unable to testify about his master's return, allowing Voldemort almost a full year to gather strength while the Ministry continued in its denial. Protection from Dementors protecting himself and Sirius Black from Dementors using the Patronus.]] No one has ever demonstrated the ability to kill a dementor, implying that they can not be killed through physical means, but can only be driven away or temporarily kept at bay. One of the few ways to shield oneself from dementors is by using of the difficult Patronus Charm to fend them off. The charm summons a Patronus, the magical manifestation of good will and happiness, providing varied levels of protection against the dementors' influence, based on the caster's strength as a wizard. Only when summoned by an experienced caster will the Patronus take the form of an animal significant in some way to the individual. While the lower level Patronus was more amorphous and ephemeral, corporeal Patronuses chase down dementors and force them to flee the vicinity. An incorporeal Patronus only slows a dementor down, as if the creature is walking through quicksand, and tends not to last long. Since dementors can not properly sense the less complex thoughts and emotions of a person when he or she takes on an Animagus form, doing so allowed some, such as Sirius Black, to temporarily avoid feeling the effects of the dementors' presence. Though clearly not a common method of repelling dementors, the enigmatic form people take after being brought back by the Resurrection Stone appears to function much like a Patronus, as the "resurrected" forms of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James and Lily Potter were able to shield Harry Potter from the dementors Voldemort had stationed in the Forbidden Forest in 1998. There may be another, more common way of repelling a dementor, aside from the Patronus Charm, as Harry Potter disagreed with Professor Snape on the best method for confronting one when it was the subject of a report in his sixth year. This implies that there are indeed other methods, which seems even more likely given that most Dark Wizards are apparently unable (or unwilling) to produce a Patronus. Chocolate is an effective first-aid to mild cases of contact, given to a victim to help regain their strength after an encounter with dementors. Separation from the Ministry Prison.]] The dementors served the Ministry of Magic as the guards of Azkaban, as it allowed them to feed on the emotions of the prisoners. However, by July 1996, most of the dementors of Azkaban staged a mass revolt against their employers to join Lord Voldemort, who offered them more victims. This aided the 1996 and 1997 escapes of Death Eaters from Azkaban. By mid-1996, the dementors, who had joined Voldemort, were multiplying, thus causing an "unseasonal" July mist. Cornelius Fudge also admitted they were factors in the British Prime Minister's recent decline in terms of public approval, as they were making people less happy in general. When Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister for Magic after the end of the Second Wizarding War in 1998, dementors were no longer used by the Ministry of Magic, presumably because they were deemed untrustworthy and exposing people to their effects is considered inhumane. Harry Potter's encounters with Dementors protecting Harry Potter when Harry's boggart turned into a Dementor in 1993.]] 1993-1994 Harry Potter first encountered dementors during the 1993–1994 school year , when they were sent to guard Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry against Sirius Black, who had recently escaped from Azkaban. Harry, whenever he got near one, was forced to relive his worst memory: hearing the last moments of his parents' lives before they were murdered by Lord Voldemort. The first of these encounters was on the Hogwarts Express, during which he was protected by the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. While the dementors were at Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore warned the students not to give the dementors any reason to harm them. Harry endured a second encounter with a group of dementors during a Quidditch match, which caused him to lose consciousness and suffer a fall from his broom. He was that time rescued by Dumbledore, who slowed Harry's fall and then drove the dementors away with a Patronus. They seemed to be particularly attracted to Harry because, due to his miserable childhood and many bad memories, he was particularly vulnerable to their influence. .]] To overcome the dementors, Harry asked Professor Lupin for assistance. Lupin taught Harry the Patronus Charm. Harry's Patronus took the form of a stag, just was both the same form his father's Patronus took, and the form his father himself took as an Animagus. Harry initially failed to produce a fully formed Patronus when he, Hermione and Sirius were attacked by a group of dementors in the Forbidden Forest; the three were saved by the intervention of a powerful and fully formed Patronus before the dementors were ready to ingest Sirius' soul & Kiss Harry & Hermione. This Patronus had been conjured by Harry, who travelled back in time with Hermione Granger by use of her Time-Turner (this technically counts as both Harry's third and fourth encounters with the Dementors, since, due to his time traveling, he experienced this same encounter twice). Because the dementors tried to Kiss Harry during this encounter in the Forest, it was enough to convince the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge to have the dementors removed from Hogwarts at the end of the school year. Dumbledore seemed very happy about this. 1995 Harry met a dementor in the maze that actually was a boggart. Harry's fifth encounter was in an alley near his home on Privet Drive, when he and his cousin Dudley Dursley were ambushed by two dementors, sent secretly and illegally by Dolores Umbridge. He was able to successfully use the Patronus Charm and was subsequently rescued by a Squib named Arabella Figg. Harry was put on trial for his use of underage magic, but ultimately not punished, as it recognised as having been self-defence. If he hadn't done so, he and Dudley would have been Kissed 1997 trial courtroom.]] While Harry was disguised as Albert Runcorn he encountered the dementors in the Muggle-Born Registration Commission court room, where they were used to take away convicted Muggle-borns, after interrogation and to terrorize them during interogation. Dolores Umbridge could to protect herself and the other questioners with a cat Patronus, which dissipated when Harry Stunned her. Once the Trio entered the grills of the Ministry elevator, dementors, already unhooded, stalled the elevator, The dementors attempted to give them Kisses, but Harry used a Patronus to blast them away before the Kisses could be performed. 1998 After Apparating to Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off a Caterwauling Charm and hid under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Unable to find them, the Death Eaters dispatched dementors to attack the trio, and Harry was forced to cast his Patronus to protect them from being Kissed. He drove away the dementors, but almost gave the three away before Aberforth Dumbledore saved them and passed off Harry's stag as his own goa t. Later, during the Battle of Hogwarts, the dementors fought on the side of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were attacked by large numbers of dementors, and due to the horrific events they had experienced and witnessed, including the recent death of Fred Weasley, they all had difficulty summoning their Patronuses. In fact, Harry welcomed the fate that came with a Dementor's Kiss, but Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, and Ernie Macmillan attacked the dementors with their own Patronus charms and encouraged the three, allowing them to finally summon their Patronuses. Later, Harry encountered more dementors in the Forbidden Forest, but the presence of his parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, summoned through the Resurrection Stone, shielded him from them. Post-1998 After the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry of Magic became headed by former-Auror and Order of the Phoenix member Kingsley Shacklebolt. Due to their actions during the war (allowing Death Eaters to escape back to Voldemort and joining forces with him themselves), Shacklebolt disbanded the Dementors as guards of the wizard prison. It is unknown where they went or what they did without their only known application. It is likely that more humane security measures were put in place at Azkaban. Etymology * The name dementors likely comes from the words dement, "to make insane", and tormentor, "one who afflicts with great suffering"Dictionary.com definition: Torment, which would make the definition of the word "one who inflicts insanity". Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has revealed that the inspiration for dementors came from her bout with severe depression before her phenomenal success. She described the feeling as an "absence of being able to envisage that you will ever be cheerful again. The absence of hope. That very deadened feeling, which is so very different from feeling sad."Interview on 24 March, 2008 *In an attempt to sabotage Harry during a Quidditch match in 1994, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Marcus Flint dressed up as dementors to scare him. Malfoy was standing on Goyle's shoulders. Considering how tall dementors are (they are described in Prisoner of Azkaban as reaching from the floor to the ceiling on the Hogwarts Express), the foursome appear to account for two dementors, when just a few pages earlier, Harry saw three dementors. (Although Marcus Flint, as an older student - in his fourth, fifth, or sixth year - may have been tall enough to pass as a dementor without someone on his shoulders.) However, their attempt failed when Harry cast a Patronus Charm at them. As punishment Professor McGonagall gave them all detention and deducted 50 points from Slytherin, plus a serious discussion with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. *Animatronic dementors appear in Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, chasing the riders' flying bench through the Chamber of Secrets and around the skeleton of the Basilisk. The Dark Mark appears along with them, suggesting that a Death Eater summoned them to Hogwarts. *Dementors are often compared to the Nazgûl from , as well as the Spectres from . *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., dementors may be unknown in tropical regions. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, a large dementor serves as the final boss of Year 3. *J.K. Rowling has said that dementors breed like fungi.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/1000-canadianpress-moore.htm *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, dementors were originally going to be part of the Millennium Bridge collapse by vibrating the bridge, but it was never made into the final cut. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Aberforth repels the attacking dementors in the Battle of Hogwarts with a wave-like Patronus, similar to the one cast by Harry in the film version of Prisoner of Azkaban. *Dementors and the Dementor's Kiss exhibit interesting parallels to Lord Voldemort and the spell that creates a Horcrux: **The Dementor's Kiss sucks out a victim's soul, while the Horcrux spell allows part of the caster's soul to be broken off. Total soul removal results in something similar to a Persistent Vegetative State and is irreversible, while creating a Horcrux reduces the humanity of the caster, both in terms of morality/behavior and appearance (evidenced by the once handsome Tom Marvolo Riddle becoming monstrous and snake-like in appearance over time). The damage of creating a Horcrux may be undone through remorse, but the process is so painful it can be fatal. **The victim of a Dementor's Kiss cannot become a ghost, since the soul has been lost. Presumably, the victim also cannot enter the afterlife, or possibly even Limbo. Similarly, the maker of a Horcrux cannot die while the Horcrux(es) is/are intact, and if an unrepentant Horcrux maker is killed, he or she is trapped in Limbo and cannot enter the afterlife. **In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Lupin states "the only people that know what's under a dementor's hood are in no state to tell us (being soulless)" but from the 5th movie onward they are shown without any hood at all. This is likely due to change of directors. Foreign words for Dementor *'Albanian': "Marroses" * Traditional Chinese: 催狂魔 - 'Demon who catalytic people mental ','Demon that dement souls' * Simplified Chinese: 摄魂怪 - "soul sucking demon" * Finnish: "ankeuttaja", from "ankeus" - "drearyness" * French: "détraqueur" - "that which makes (things) go wrong or break down" * Hebrew: "סוהרסן" - from "סוהר" ("prison") and "הרסן" ("destructive") * Japanese: (吸魂鬼, "kyuukonki") - soul-sucking demon * Vietnamese: "giám ngục Azkaban" - "watchers or guards of Azkaban" * Czech: "mozkomor" - "plague of the brain" * Indonesian: "iblis" - "demon of death and happiness remover"; see wikipedia:Iblis * Turkish: "Ruh Emici" - Ruh means soul and verb emmek means 'to suck', it means Soul Suckers * Thai: "ผู้คุมวิญญาณ" (pronounced "Poo-Khum-Win-Yarn") - Soul Warden * Italian: "dissennatore" - "he who takes sanity away", from senno meaning 'mental sanity' * Icelandic: "Vitsuga" - The one who sucks out your wit * Lithuanian: "Psichas" - Mental/Psycho * Modern Greek: "Παράφρονας" (pronounced "Parafronas") - from Greek "παράφρων" meaning "mentally ill". * Portuguese (Brazilian): "Dementador" * India (Hindi): दमपिशाच (damapishācha or dampishāch) - from dama = "house" and pishācha (a type of Hindu demon: see ). * Norwegian: "Desperant" - One that brings out despair * Slovak: "Dementor" * Hungaria: "Dementhor" Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' See also *Lethifold *Azkaban Notes and references es:Dementor fr:Détraqueur pl:Dementor ru:Дементор he:סוהרסן fi:Ankeuttaja nl:Dementor Category:Azkaban Category:Creatures Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Spirits